The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to firewalls.
Firewalls are used extensively in networked environments to control incoming and outgoing network traffic to protect in internal network from potentially insecure outside networks. Depending on the amount of network traffic being processed by the firewall, network transmission performance may drop.